A Vacation in Paradise
by EllaEnchantedwithFred
Summary: Annabele Davis is vacationing in Hawaii where she meets a special group of guys. The Jonas brothers. Annabele doesnt want to fall for him but she does, and hard. Kevin was so sweet when she spilled her drink on him after tripping. Full Summary inside
1. Full SummaryIntroduction

Annabele Davis is vacationing in Hawaii where she meets a special group of guys. The Jonas brothers. Annabele doesnt want to fall for him but she does, and hard. Kevin was so sweet when she spilled her drink on him after tripping. Nick and Joe notice how shes acting and decide to play matchmaker. Annabele decides to let them, but will they help her or keep her from what she really wants?

With special appearances by, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Billy Ray Cyrus, and Aly and Aj.

None of these characters belong to me. Well except the ones who are undiscovered and majorly not famous! i.e Annabele, Carson, Elizabeth and Aaron.

Chapter One will be up soon. and it will definetly clear up some confusion I bet yall have!

I hope to have it up by this coming weekend or sometime after that.

Let me know what you think of the storyline. I know its probably been used before but I'll mkae it intersting I swear!

-Jade (your darling author!)


	2. Bon Voyage

Bon Voyage or Whatever it is you say when you fly.

None of these characters belong to me. Well except the ones who are undiscovered and majorly not famous! i.e Annabele, Carson, Elizabeth and Aaron

I smiled as I listened to my friend Elizabeth chatter non stop from the phone that was stuck haphazardly between my ear and left shoulder. I climbed on top of my bed and plopped down onto my bulging suitcase. "Yes, I swear I'll tell you everything that happens. If you want I'll get it tatooed to my forehead! And its not like I'm going to India. Its just Hawaii!"

I fiddled with the latch on the suitcase. I let out a yip and stuck my finger in her mouth. I had finally gotten her suitcase closed but, "Lizzy breathe. Dont have a coniption. I just got my finger caught in my suitcase. Its not even bleeding!" I pulled the finger out of my mouth and wiped it off on my pants.

As I hopped to the floor I heard a familiar voice. "Annabele Cristine. Come down here please. Oh hello Elizabeth."

"Hello Mrs. Davis!"

"Lizzy I'll call you when I get to the airport, bye!" I hung up the phone and and made my way out of my room and down the stairs. I walked through the large double doors connecting the the hallway to the kitchen and sat down on a bar stool. "What's up Mom?"

"Honey, we're leaving in two hours. Are you completely packed? Do you have your toothbrush? Enough underwear?" I rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I've got everything, plus extras but as I'm a girl its perfectly ok to take unnessasary things with me." I hopped up off the stool and turned to leave.

"Anna, be a dear and tell your brother to down here. I want to give him a few rules. You remeber how last time we went on vacation he had a little trouble with the ladies by the pool." Mrs. Davis smiled and began washing the few dishes that were in the sink.

"10 4 Mom." I walked into the hall and climbed the stairs, taking them two at a time. I paused in front of my brothers door and raised a fist. I gave a few hard knocks to the door and smiled as I heard a loud thump. I opened the door to find my 17 year old twin brother sprawled out on the floor. "Carson, Mom wants you downstairs asap." I said as I walked out of the room and down the hall walking into my own room as my brother muttered a few rude words under his breath, and picked himself up off the floor.

I walked to my closet and began rifling through my clothes. Well the few things left in my closet. Everything else was in my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of ripped leggings and a ruffled blue jean miniskirt. I tossed them behind me and thumbed through my shirts. I grabbed my pink and blue tank top and tossed it in the general direction of the bed. I dropped to my knees and scanned my shoes, I tossed 3 pairs of flip flops, a pair of polka dotted rocket dogs, and a pair of brown high heels toward my bed. I pulled out a few more pairs of shoes and gasped. I grabbed her blue and white checked vans and picked up the other shoes carrying them toward the bed. I grinned and opened a drawer puling out a couple bathing suits.

I closed my bedroom door and started changing. I pulled off my sweat pants and my ramones shirt and pulled on my black and pink bikini. I put on my leggings, skirt and shirt and stepped into my Vans. I reached under my bed and pulled out a considerable sized suitcase. I dumped the other shoes I had grabbed into the suitcase along with my bathing suits and zipped it shut. I grabbed my two suitcases and my purse which was hanging on the chair to my makeup mirror. I stumbled to the door and struggled to turn the knob. I sighed as I twisted the handle and let the door swing open. I staggered toward the stairs, catching a glimpse of my brother laughing at me from his perch on his bed. I sat down on my butt and began scooting down the stairs pulling my luggage behind me. I made it to the bottom of the stairs and stood up setting my things down so I could rearrange my skirt. I walked toward the front door as I noticed my dad walking in from the living room. I gave him a smile as he opened the door for me.

"Think you've got enough luggage there sport? We're only gonna be gone two weeks!" He asked as he watched me walk out the front door.

"Dad you should be happy this is all I have I seriously thought about it. Besides theres no telling who I'll meet in Hawaii!" I walked down the side walk and up to a blue Yukon parked in the drive. I sat my things on the ground and pulled open the drivers side door. I popped the back door and walked around to the back careful not to get smacked as it opened. I drug my bags to the door and shoved them inside, pulling the door shut. As I turned around I bumped into a familiar chest. I glanced up and smiled as I caught the honey colored eyes of my best friend Aaron James.

"Aaron! Ahh what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Idaho?" I gushed as Aaron pulled me into a tight hug.

"I dont leave until tomorrow. I just wanted to stop by and bring you a little something for your trip." He gave her a megawatt smile and handed her a giftbag. I smiled and took the bag from his outstretched hand. I reached inside and pulled out my "gift". I chuckled as I realized I was holding SPF 50 Sunblock.

"I can still see extremely clearly how red you got, the last time we went to the beach." Aaron grinned.

"Aw hun thanks!" I gave Aaron a hug as he glanced at his watch.

"Hey Bele, I've got to jet. I'm not done packing yet and Mommy Dearest said she'd kill me if I dont finish today." Aaron smiled and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Have fun in Hawaii, and if you meet a guy, just try not to find a guy like Blake." Aaron ambled towards his car and paused, "Promise?"

"I promise. I dont think I could deal with another Blake." She shivered slightly as she remembered just how posessive Blake had been. "Aaron thanks doll. I'll think of you whenever I put my sunscreen on!" I said as Aaron climbed into his car and waved drove off. Her family trooped out the front door and piled into the Yukon. Her dad leaned out of the window and whistled.

"Hey spacecase. You ready?" She shook her to clear it of her flashback and smiled.

"Yeah I'm ready." She climbed into the car and pulled her Ipod out of her purse placing the earbuds in her ears. She stared out the window as Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers filled her ears.

Alrighty. Read and Review. This is my first Jo Bros fanfic, so let me know what you think. I want a few reviews before I post Chapter 2. Just so I know people are reading this story.


	3. Authors Note

Authors Note

Yeah Its kind of early in the story to be doing an authors note, but this should only help to get you more pumped up to read more of the story. Of course once Anna gets to Hawaii things will pick up and I was reading an HSM fic when I got a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. Someone (i.e a big disney channel star) is going to make a special appearance but it might not make you too happy!

And honestly this note is just to thank my first reviewer airnchik 128. I got the review and I freaked. Yes its childish but reviews make me happy! So thank you!


	4. Aloha Relaxation

Aloha Relaxation...Yeah Right

I loaded my luggage onto the spinny thing that would load it onto the plane. I sat down in a terminal seat and tapped my foot absentmindely. I pulled out my cell phone and called Lizs house. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Liz. We're just waiting for them to let us board the plane. No its cool, have fun with Jeremy. I'll try and call you later if I can. Bye hun." I snapped the phone shut and gaped as Carson flopped down beside me, a bagel hanging out of his mouth and two coffees in his hand. He handed me one and grabbed the bagel with his free hand pulling it out minus a really big bite. "You know thats disgusting right?" I asked as he took another bite of bagel.

"What? Its just food!" He said without swallowing. I flicked a piece of bagel off my shirt and made a face.

"Brother dear, its called swallowing before you speak." I said as Carson shrugged his shoulders. I hoisted my purse onto my shoulder as the parents motioned us to get a move on, Carson chugged his coffee and practically ran toward the line to board the plane, bagel hanging from his mouth. Sometime I forget hes the same age as me. He seems so much younger. I tossed my full coffee into the garbage. I followed my family onto the plane and searched for my seat.

I sighed happily as I realized I had a window seat. I plopped down into my seat and pulled out my Ipod smiling as I watched the ground leave us behind. I sang along softly to Paramores Crushcrushcrush. The plane ride was pretty uneventful except for a bit of turbulence and my skeezy brother getting smacked by a rather busty blonde. They began ushering us off the plane and I smiled as I breathed in the Hawaiian air. Something amazing was going to happen to me here. I just knew it!

My family piled into the rent a car that was waiting for us. We rode in silence to the hotel. As we pulled up I let out a squeal. "We're staying here? No way!" I squealed again.

"Yep welcome to Oahu Paradise. Its amazing isnt it." My dad whistled softly. I jumped out of the car and started grabbing my bags as my dad checked us in. "Alright, heres your room key. Dont make me regret letting you have your own room."

"Oh Daddy! You have nothing to worry about. I'm not Carson." I said as I caught my brother drooling over a brunette in a bikini. I rolled my eyes and as I walked past him I smacked him in the back of the head. I found a bellhop and put my luggage onto a luggage cart. He followed me to my room which was on the ground level, and had a door leading out to an amazing pool. I threw my suitcases on the bed. As I unzipped them I pulled out a towel and a pair of flip flops. I slipped out of my clothes and adjusted my bathing suit top.

I walked out the door to the pool and glanced around. There actually wasnt that many people hanging out here. There was a few people in the pool and a couple of people lounging in the sun. I smiled as my eyes fell on a smoothie stand. I ordered a water and made my way to a chair in a prime spot of sun. Just my luck though, I wasnt paying attention to where I was going and I tripped spilling my drink all over a cute brunette boy in a pair of sunglasses laying across a chair. I grimaced and started apologizing profusely. The guy smiled and started wiping himself of with his towel.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I wasnt watching where I was going. I am such a klutz. Sor---" I stopped midsentence as the boy pulled off his sunglasses. "Oh my your..." I managed a small squeal. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Hi, I'm Kevin Jonas, and its okay. It was just water. I'm not gonna melt." He extended a hand a pulled me up onto the chair next to him.

"Wow that was extremely fangirlish of me, but you probably get that all the time. I'm Annabele by the way." I bit my lip and gave him a small smile. To my surprise he laughed.

"Its cool. Its always neat to meet a fan." Kevin stared into my eyes and for some reason their song When You Look Me In The Eyes popped into my head. He only broke contact with me when Joe and Nick walked up to him their hair plastered to their heads from swimming. Joe tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Kev. We've got to go get ready." Joe smiled at me and pulled Kevin to his feet.

"Oh yeah. Well hey Annabele, meet me here at 9 okay?" Kevin smiled and didnt notice the looks Joe and Nick we're giving him. If I wasnt mistaken they were giving me the once over.

"Yeah um sure!" I gave him my best smile and and they walked off. I placed a hand on my chest and could feel my heart racing. "Oh my gosh, he wants to hang out. Woah breathe. Annabele you cannot act like a fangirl." I gave myself a peptalk as I walked back to my room. I glanced at my watch. It was 7 now. I needed to start getting ready. I tried to walk as calmly as I could into my room. I closed the door behind me and squealed. What was it with the squealing. Its like I had no control over my vocal cords. I dived into my suitcase and started going through my clothes.

How casual was this thing going to be? I tossed a few thing over when my shoulder caught my black strapless dress. I grabbed it and a pair of plain black flip flops and my make up bag and marched into the bathroom. I plugged in my curling iron and pulled my bright red hair out of the messy ponytail I had hastily put it in earlier. I plopped my make up bag on the counter and and started putting on my makeup. I curled my hair pinning it to one side with a black rose, I slipped on my dress and shoes and walked back into the bedroom. Now all I had to do was wait.

**Do what you do best! Read and review loves! Let me know what you think.**


End file.
